


Dandelions

by queer_vampeer



Series: Enlighten The Emblem (IkeMarth ONESHOTS) [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queer_vampeer/pseuds/queer_vampeer
Summary: A fluffy one shot of Marth and Ike sitting together in a field of dandelions.It's just another song one shot because I'm just looking for some inspiration rn T-T (Dandelions by Ruth B) I recommend listening to the song first before reading this ^w^Sorry this is really short...I couldn't get my brain working ;-;
Relationships: Ike/Marth (Fire Emblem)
Series: Enlighten The Emblem (IkeMarth ONESHOTS) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914730
Kudos: 7





	Dandelions

The young prince and his mercenary sat in the a field of fluffy balled flowers that decorated the courtyard of the Smash Mansion delicately. Their swords were plunged into the ground beside them, keeping still and from accidentally hurting any of them. Marth sat between Ike's legs which were draped around the shorter male's figure.

The wind blew and some of the white fuzz content flew into the sky, dancing with the wind as it floated away to Neverland. Ike squeezed the other's palm as their intertwined, making Marth kiss those knuckles that had bled many times from battles they had faced.

Marth leaned his head back into the crook of the taller male's neck, breathing in his musky scent and sweat. Though he originally would find it disgusting, but it just made him love Ike all over again. Ike kissed the prince's crown before breathing in his murky sea blue hair, the scent of fresh mint and rose waters filled the mercenary's nostrils. He would lift his head up and tease his partner but he decided not to. The moment was too perfect to be ruined.

"Ike, what are you doing?" Marth asked in a soft voice.

The taller man looked down to see the other's face clearly now; his cute red tipped nose, the curve of his lips every time they met, those long eye lashes that hid the swirling blue eyes. Everything of him made Ike's chest pound is adoration. 

"I'm just gazing at the most beautiful Prince of Altea." Ike replied before kissing the forehead of the man against him.

Marth blushed at the comment before giggling and muttering a small thanks. He rubbed the calloused hands that had fought beside him in all their battles unless they had a friendly clash. 

"Hey princess, I have a question," Ike started, "Why do you like dandelions so much?" 

Marth flushed tints of pink.

"It's embarrassing." Marth shyly mumbled.

"I'm sure it isn't too embarrassing." Ike chuckled.

"W-well," Marth sighed, "When I was younger, Elice told me that if you made a wish upon a dandelion and blow it, it'll come true?"

"Is it true?" Ike asked, now he was running his thumb in circles on Marth's hand.

"I like to think it is." Marth said smiling.

"Give me one example, princess" Ike kissed Marth's neck, sending shivers down the other's spine.

"U-Uh." Marth's cheeks started to deepen in more flushes of red.

"What's wrong?" Ike smirked, knowing he fool well finally dominated his partner.

"It's more embarrassing." Marth muttered.

"It can't be that embarrassing, princess." Ike snuggled his nose into his cheek, in comfort for Marth to open up with.

"W-well, remember how I had a mad interest in you?" Marth stuttered out, almost hesitantly, "I always came to these fields of dandelions."

"To make a wish?" Ike queried.

"Yeah, thousands, if not millions." Marth laughed at himself, "I never met anyone like you, in fact I never dreamt anyone like you."

"Meeting you was the biggest, happiest surprise I ever got from the universe." Marth turned around to set himself on the mercenary's lap.

"I'm so so so glad you're mine, Ike. I mean it." Marth placed a kiss on the other, tangling his fingers into the ruffled navy blue hair.

"So, you're telling me, you wished on all of these dandelions before?" Ike pulled away to look at the shy mess in front of him.

"Y-yes, I guess you can say I was a bit desperate." Marth laughed a bit embarrassingly, "I always thought you were the one for me, Ike. Every time I look at you, I never feel more alive and happy."

"Hmm, tell me more." Ike leaned his head into the Prince's shoulder.

"H-huh?" Marth jumped. 

"I'm sure you have more to tell me than just wishing upon dandelions, princess." Ike smiled into his shoulder.

"W-well," Marth stuttered, "I see forever in your eyes, like we can grow grey and old yet that spark of fire between us will never die out. I prayed to God every night, just hoping He would hear my prayers to bring you to me."

"I never knew you were so superstitious, princess." Ike laughed.

"S-shut up, it's embarrassing alright?" Marth pouted.

Ike's eyes softened as he released his head from the Prince's shoulders and took one deep look into his deep blue eyes.

"Nothing is embarrassing, I find it very adorable." Ike caressed Marth's cheek.

Marth's cheeks flushed before he looked away grumpily.

"Don't laugh at me then." He huffed.

"I wasn't laughing at you," The mercenary shook his head, " I really do find it adorable."

He leaned in to capture the other's soft lips, as if it was assuring him that what he said was the truth. Maybe it was also to keep the shorter bluenette to be quiet.

"You play dirty." Marth pulled away and smiled.

"Heh, you know me, princess." Ike smirked before wrapping his arms around his smaller waist and pulling him again. 

They shared another passionate kiss in the field of dandelions, instead of wishing that they would be together, they wished to stay together instead, on every each dandelions.


End file.
